El amor de Inuyasha
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: "El amor es una fuente inagotable de reflexiones: profundas como la eternidad, altas como el cielo y grandiosas como el universo" Alfred Victor de Vigny. Porque el amor de su vida no era su alma gemela y su alma gemela no era el amor de su vida. No es Inuyasha x Kagome ni Inuyasha x Kikyou, es un Kagome x Inuyasha x Kikyou. ONE-SHOT


Disclaimer: Cualquier personaje que reconozcan son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomó prestados por motivos de entretenimiento. Este One - Shot no es Inuyasha x Kagome ni Inuyasha x Kikyou, es un Kagome x Inuyasha x Kikyou, quedan advertidos. Puede contener spoiler. Se aceptan comentarios y criticas pero se les pide no hacer bashing a ningún personaje. Con este fic solo planeo mostrar la tensión que hay en este triángulo amoroso. …

El amor de Inuyasha

Ambas eran como las dos caras de una misma moneda. Ellas eran importantes en su vida, no podía elegir a una, pero sabía que debía hacerlo, no era justo para ellas pero él no quería perder a ninguna. Su corazón se encontraba dividido al igual que su mente.

Kikyou solía mostrarse fría pero él la conocía lo suficiente para ver más allá de las apariencias. Era una mujer capaz de odiar a quien la traicionara, de amar con la misma intensidad. Ella había sido su primer amor, lo había aceptado como hibrido y le ofreció una vida a su lado, la oportunidad de tener una familia. No era tan valiente como Kagome ni continuaba en una batalla aún cuando las posibilidades estaban en su contra. A diferencia de Kagome, ella no dudaría en usar métodos que muchos tacharían como incorrectos y egoístas.

Podía hacerse de odiar con facilidad. A diferencia de Kagome, Kikyou no tuvo oportunidades de conocer muchas de sus facetas. Era una lástima que el tiempo se les hubiera sido arrebatado antes de poder hacerlo por la envidia y sentimientos negativos de alguien más. Si tan solo se hubieran tenido la suficiente confianza, tal vez no hubieran sido engañados en aquella ocasión. Pero ¿Qué le garantizaba que la historia hubiera sido diferente? Ella era una mujer inteligente. Cada una de sus acciones tenía una razón, no era de las que actuaba impulsivamente o se dejaba guiar por los sentimientos, si bien al principio se vio cegada por el odio eso cambio cuando descubrió la verdad.

Como mujer era normal que tuviera sentimientos y una traición es algo que no se perdona fácilmente. El amor puede convertirse en odio y el odio en amor, lo puro se ensucia y lo sucio se purifica. Incluso lo muerto puede regresar a la vida y ella era prueba de ello. Desde que la conoció supo que no era una mujer ordinaria. Tuvo la oportunidad de matarla pero no lo hizo, algo dentro de él lo detuvo. Ella también pudo haberlo hecho y sin embargo no lo hizo, solo lo había dejado atado en aquel árbol. Ella lo había flechado, literalmente.

No tuvieron el mejor de los inicios ni el mejor final, solo bellos momentos que jamás olvidarían. Kikyou era consciente de sus débiles, no pretendía salvar a todos pero sí a quienes podía salvar. Sus acciones podían hacerla odiar, pero si se tomara un minuto para comprenderla y ver más allá de lo obvio, ese criterio cambiaría. Compartían una historia en común, un sueño que ambos deseaban construir pero que nunca se vio realizado y sin embargo todavía existía una posibilidad. Ella se encontraba de regreso en el mundo de los vivos. Aunque no perteneciera a este. Kikyou no era la única que había regresado a la vida, ni siquiera era la única en revivir con esa técnica. El único problema era que necesitaba de almas para poder sobrevivir. Eso debía admitirlo, era aterrador y más para una sacerdotisa.

Él había estado dispuesto a ser humano con tal de tener una vida normal a su lado. Ella le enseñó lo que era amar y ser aceptado. Tenían tantos planes, tantos sueños, tantas posibilidades. Pero fue con Kagome con quien conoció lo que era la amistad y formar parte de un grupo. Sango, Shippo y Miroku, Kirara, sabía que podía llamarlos amigos y que ellos también lo hacían. Fueron buenos tiempos los que vivieron, era el primer amor de ambos y se entregaron sin medidas ni reservas. Crearon tantos planes, tantos sueños. Eran tan solo dos enamorados con una vida por vivir. Hasta que Naraku apareció. Él los engaño para que se pusieran uno contra otro. Acabó con la vida de Kikyou y llenó su alma de rencor, solo para poder poseer aquella perla. Él la lastimó, nunca podría perdonarlo por hacer algo así.

Cuando despertó, su mundo había cambiado y había alguien más viviendo su vida. No debió ser fácil para ella descubrir que debía estar muerta, que había sido engañada de la manera más baja y cruel posible. Descubrir que todo lo que había creído era una mentira, aunque eso le haya permitido encontrar algo de paz. Sin embargo aún no era su momento, todavía tenía asuntos pendientes e Inuyasha quería creer que él era uno de ellos.

Fue una coincidencia que Urasue la reviviera. No debía suceder, sin embargo sucedió y no se quejaba por ello. Al principio fue difícil, ella lo odiaba y deseaba matarlo. No la culpaba, tuvo una muerte trágica, como humana era normal que su alma se llenara de resentimiento. Él había experimentado sentimientos parecidos, hasta que descubrió la verdad. Todo aquello era tan real, lo tenía frente a él. Tenía pocas razones para creer en el amor que sentía por Kikyou y había elegido no hacerlo. Quizás nunca debió escuchar al orgullo.

Y Kagome fue quien pagó por ello. No era su culpa, ella no le había hecho nada. Pero no podía hacerlo, verla a ella era un recordatorio de la mujer que creía, lo había traicionado, era un recordatorio de todo el dolor que sufrió. Kikyou no lo odiaba, probablemente nunca lo hizo, probablemente solo estaba cegada por el enojo. De haberlo querido matarlo ya estaría muerto. Ella lo selló en el árbol cuando pudo matarlo, el pensar que había confundido la flecha sería subestimarla, ella no cometería un error como ese. De haber querido llevarlo al infierno lo hubiera hecho, él no hubiera puesto resistencia alguna. En el pasado había aceptado dejar su lado demonio por ella, en ese momento estaba dispuesto a acompañarla hasta al mismísimo infierno. Lo sintió en aquel beso. Tal vez sentía algo de culpa. Por no poder protegerla, por permitir que muriera creyendo que la había traicionado.

Se culpaba por todo el dolor que había pasado la mujer a la que él había amado. Quizás esa era la razón por la que le perdonó cada uno de sus rechazos e incluso el que intentara llevarlo al infierno. Pero también existía la posibilidad de que lo hacía porque seguía amándola. Seguía temiendo perderla. Al descubrir la verdad desistió de ese deseo. Sus caminos continuaron separados pero ambos tenían un propósito en común. Ambos buscaban destruir a Naraku. El lazo que los había unido todavía existía. Ella era el amor de su vida. Ni la muerte, el tiempo o la distancia habían logrado que la olvidara. Y sabía que el sentimiento era correspondido. Por más que intentara alejarse sus caminos seguían conectados. Él seguiría buscándola, mantendría su promesa de protegerla. Lo que tenían era difícil pero no imposible. Ella había perdido su lugar en el mundo de los vivos. No estaba muerta pero tampoco viva. Pero eso a él no le importaba, le bastaba con poder estar a su lado, poder protegerla. Era el amor de su vida. La primera mujer que había amado y quien le había enseñado ese aceptó tal cual era y aunque tuvo muchas oportunidades para matarlo no lo hizo.

La valentía era una de sus mayores cualidades y también la primera que pudo ver en esa mujer. Kagome Higurashi era una de esas mujeres a las que no convenía hacer enojar, podía llegar a dar miedo cuando eso sucedía. Muchas veces él había cometido ese error y todas esas veces había terminado estrellado contra el suelo. Tenía sus métodos para conseguir lo que quería. Era una mujer de armas tomar. Fuerte y valiente. A veces manipuladora pero por lo general dueña de un gran corazón.

Pocas veces albergaba odio en su corazón. Un ejemplo de ello era Kouga, quien la había secuestrado y a quien ella había defendido. Aquello lo hizo sentirse celoso, no comprendía cómo podía defender a alguien que la había secuestrado y se enojaba con quien la defendió. Pero fue peor cuando ese lobo aseguró que ella sería su esposa "¿Cómo se atrevía?" ese fue uno de sus pensamientos. No soportaba verlo junto a Kagome, de hecho ni siquiera soportaba su presencia. Con Kagome habían pasado tantos momentos. Ella no tenía los prejuicios a los demonios ni la carga de ser una sacerdotisa. Tuvo una vida tranquila y normal antes de que la mujer ciempiés la llevara hasta el Japón feudal. La perla de Shikon era lo único que la ataba a esta época. O al menos así lo era en ese entonces, antes de que sus vidas se vieran conectadas. Con el tiempo ella fue ganándose el aprecio y cariño de aquellos a quienes conocía.

Con el tiempo su pequeño grupo fue formándose. Primero fue Shippo, luego el monje Miroku y por último la exterminadora Sango acompañada de Kirara. Ellos eran como una familia. Consiguió un lugar en su corazón. No podría decir cuando comenzó a enamorarse de ella, ni siquiera podría admitirlo en voz alta. Ambos eran demasiado orgullosos y eso muchas veces les causaba algunas riñas. Con Kagome tuvo un mal inicio. Ella no le había hecho nada pero no podía recordar el sentimiento de traición con solo verla. La perla los obligó a trabajar juntos y con el tiempo la convivencia fue más sencilla. Aunque los "Abajo" seguían sin desaparecer, probablemente continuarían hasta el momento en que pudiera deshacerse de ese collar.

Lo que habían vivido, los momentos compartidos. Con ella logró hacer amigos, madurar y sanar las heridas que tenía. No pertenecía a esa época pero podía hacerlo, la perla la había llevado hasta allí y el pozo conectaba dos tiempos diferentes. Quizás era el destino. Tenían sus discusiones, sus malos momentos. Pero ambos sabían que si se necesitaban podían contar con el otro. Y él odiaría perderla, si alguien intentara alejarla de su lado con garras lucharía para evitarlo. Si existía el hilo rojo del destino probablemente el otro extremo del suyo se encontraba atado a ella.

El tiempo no había sido un obstáculo para encontrarse. Solo Kagome y él podían usar el pozo para viajar entre épocas, eso debía ser una señal. Por alguna razón nadie más lograba hacerlo ¿Acaso era el sentimiento que los unía? Era la teoría más razonable. Para Kagome no era difícil hacerse de querer. Con su dulzura e ingenuidad había conquistado varios corazones pero no lo notaba. Kouga no tenía problemas en gritarle al mundo que la amaba y que se convertiría en su esposa. Había escuchado que en su época tenía a un admirador.

Le era difícil no sentirse celoso y más ocultar lo que sentía. Kagome físicamente era parecida a Kikyou, quizás igual. Una vez se había vestido de sacerdotisa y creyó estar frente a su primer amor y por eso le había exigido que se quitara aquel traje. Sus palabras fueron mal interpretadas y terminó teniendo una conversación no muy agradable con el suelo. Tal vez no usó las palabras adecuadas. Pero sabía que eran diferentes. Al principio las había confundido pero la misma Kagome le hizo saber en el error que se encontraba. Con el tiempo fue descubriendo y apreciando esas diferencias y aprendiendo a amarla, no por ser la reencarnación de kikyou sino por ser Kagome.

Junto a ella pudo evitar los errores del pasado. La impresión que daba era más favorable. Sus acciones eran buenas y también lo parecían, esa valentía, lo primero que Inuyasha notó en ella diferente a Kikyou era una de sus cualidades más admirables. Ella no era calculadora como Kikyou pero daba lo mejor, incluso cuando las probabilidades estaban en su contra. Nunca se rendía. Tal vez no era la mejor sacerdotisa, todavía le faltaba mucho por aprender. Pero era fuerte y tenía un valor que lo compensaba. Podía ser la mejor, ella era la única que podría purificar la perla de Shikon. El destino tenía para con ella grandes planes.

Ella había tenido una vida tranquila, podía sanar esas heridas del pasado. Estar con ella era mucho más sencillo, como si estuvieran predestinados a estar juntos. Naraku era el mayor obstáculo, nuevamente interfería en su vida. Ese Naraku siempre intervenía en la vida de todos, era un maldito cobarde y merecía morir por todo el daño que había hecho. No era extraño que todos lo odiaran. Todos estaban conectados por la perla de Shikon, para bien o para mal.

Todos los que deseaban tenerla, quienes poseían sus fragmentos, todos eran un grupo más grande. De momentos pensaba que la verdadera maldición era la perla de Shikon, tantas almas de demonios habían logrado corromperla. Y ninguno podía ser feliz. Muchos habían muerto y otros se quedaban solos. Muchos fueron manipulados y tantas almas fueron corrompidas por el odio. Era una suerte que aún existieran aldeas humanas y demonios con tantas masacres.

Kagome le había mostrado un nuevo mundo, una época diferente. Lo presentó a su familia y pudo bailar con aquel gato gordo. Incluso estar en una obra de teatro, aunque esto último no lo supo. Conoció a las amigas de Kagome y fue aprobado por ellas, algo de lo que tampoco se enteró. A veces podía ser demasiado inocente y distraído. La había visto empuñar el arco varias veces para luchar contra demonios. No era la más fuerte, le faltaba mucho por aprender pero tenía el potencial para ser una gran sacerdotisa. Su valentía era lo que más admiraba en ella. Ella era su alma gemela, había sido destinada a estar a su lado. Tantas coincidencias habían ocurrido en torno a ellos que no podían considerarse como tal.

Era la oportunidad de evitar los errores del pasado y comenzar de nuevo. Ser mejor de lo que se había sido en el pasado. Ella representaba posibilidades, estaba viva y su alma aún conservaba su pureza. Con ella todo era más sencillo, en especial cuando no estaban discutiendo o no había ningún lobo cerca. Necesitaba de ambas y quería protegerlas. Pero no podía tenerlas a las dos, no sería justo para ellas. Kagome no lo había dicho pero lo había notado, después de encontrarse con Kikyou lucía molesta aunque nunca lo aceptara. Y Kikyou casi siempre lo evitaba, ella prefería trabajar por su propia cuenta. Para ella lo que tuvieron había terminado y prefería hacerse a un lado, dejarlo continuar su vida junto a Kagome.

El amor era demasiado complicado para él. Porque el alma gemela y el amor de su vida no eran lo mismo y él tuvo la fortuna y desgracia de conocerlas a ambas. ….

Notas Autora: Este One – Shot ya lo había subido anteriormente pero después de leerlo descubrí que podía hacerle unos cambios, no estaba del todo satisfecha con los resultados. El orden usado no tiene relevancia, si aparece así es por el tiempo en que se conocieron, en este One – Shot trato de ser neutral, porque como dije al principio es un Kikyou x Inuyasha x Kagome. Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Gracias a todos los que leen y también a quienes comentan. Gracias a azuenas45 y a Guest (anónimo) por comentar. Gracias a raralandia por el favorito :3


End file.
